


A Twist of Fate

by OhLookBalloons



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And pretty much the rest of hyrule, Arc 1: Great Plateau, Bringing back the triforce for this one boys, Deathswap AU, Gen, Inspired by D&D and bad decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: Despite our best efforts and careful planning, we underestimated his power, and in doing so, lost countless lives...Including that of our fated hero, and the sword he held...Yet… it seems not all is lost…After all, you five finally woke up.--------Arc 1: The Great Plateau





	1. Prophecy and Fate

The history of the royal family of Hyrule is also the history of calamity Ganon, a primal evil that has endured over the ages. This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero, and a princess who carries the blood of the goddess. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. So listen closely as I tell you of this “legend” that occurred 10,000 years ago. 

Hyrule was blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful monsters posed little threat to the denizens of this realm. The people thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure safety to the land, should Calamity Ganon ever return. They constructed four mechanical wonders that came to be known as the divine beasts. They also built a Legion of autonomous weapons called the Guardians. The divine beasts were piloted by four individuals of exceptional skill from across the land. And thus, the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged.

Upon Ganon’s inevitable return to Hyrule, the princess and the hero fought alongside these four Champions against this ancient evil. The guardians were tasked with protecting the hero as the divine beasts unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe. And when the hero wielding the swords that seals the darkness delivered his final blow…

The princess used her scared power to seal away calamity Ganon.

A hundred years ago...In preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon, we strove to follow the lead of our ancestors of 10,000 years prior. But… in the end…

Despite our best efforts and careful planning, we underestimated his power, and in doing so, lost countless lives…

Including that of our fated hero, and the sword he held...

Yet… it seems not all is lost…

After all, you five have finally made it back to us...


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, there was only darkness...

There had been nothing before. No air, no warmth, no feelings at all. How long had seen been like this, stuck in a state of nonexistence. She couldn’t remember. All she knew was...well, in all actuality, she knew nothing at all. She couldn’t remember anything. 

**_..._ **

But she did seem to recognize light, when she first saw it, at least. It started as a faint, weak golden yellow speck, one that only grew brighter and brighter the more she focused on it. As she did, she swore she could have felt... _ something _ tugging on her, urging her to move. 

**_...Open your eyes…_ **

A voice, sounding as soft as cotton, slowly echoed out. It felt familiar to her, yet she couldn’t place where, or when, she’d heard it before. The murkiness of her memory only seemed to become more and more noticeable the longer she lingered on it. Where has she heard that voice before?

**_Open your eyes…_ **

By now, the light had become blinding, taking up all of her vision and chasing the darkness away like a pack of wild dogs. Wait, what were dog? Better yet, what was this light? The more she tried to focus on it, the faster it faded away, it’s yellow shine changing into a blue. The voice still echoed out, however, even as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room...

**_Open your eyes._ **

By now, she could see she was in a case of some sort, it’s coolness causing her breath to rise past her lips and filling her coffin. She felt wet, as if she’d fallen asleep in a frigid puddle, and when she went to test the walls of her prison, her mind connected that this glass like material was actually not glass at all. It was Ice…

What was Ice again?

**_Wake up, Urbosa._ **

Urbosa?

Urbosa...

Right. That was her. Her name was Urbosa, it had to be. Nothing the mysterious voice had said so far seemed to resonate more than those six letters. And as someone had snapped their fingers, Urbosa seemed to snap to attention. Raising two tan hands up, she ran them over her self first, before trying to find a weakness in her icy cocoon. Within minutes, she felt a section that seemed to crack once she put pressure upon it. 

Urbosa smiled as she balled her hands into fists, and started to pound away at the spot. Not three swings later, her efforts were rewarded. Fresh air slammed against her face for what felt like the first time in ages. And almost instinctively, she gasped for the fresh air. Yet with the new sensation of oxygen came another sensation. 

Falling. 

Letting out a yelp, Urbosa fell out of her icy prison and onto the clammy, damp ground. Falling down with the grace of a newborn deer. 

“Ow,” she hissed, trying to gather herself as well as scramble off the ground. Yet her legs still felt weak, and every few attempts merely brought her right back down. Settling on waiting for a few moments, Urbosa decided to take a better look of her surroundings. At least until she could get up and examine them more closely. 

From what she could see, everything was ether blue, beige, or brown. She seemed to be in a cavern of some sorts, with nothing but it’s icy centerpiece for it’s contents. Said centerpiece spanned from the bottom of the cavern to the top, an uneven pillar of glowing blue ice being it’s main source of support. There also seemed to be an open doorway to her left, and a pedestal nearby it. Crawling over, Urbosa used her arms to scale up the pedestal, leaning on it till her legs would allow her to stand. 

The pedestal, despite still covered in glowing blue marks, looked to be empty. At least, that’s what she figured, seeing as there was a rectangular hole in it’s center. Running her fingers over the makings, she couldn’t tell if they mean anything or if they were just for decoration, but some of the grooves seemed to be able to twist and turn. Yet she couldn’t push them out of their locked positions. Once again, her eyes lifted up and lingered on the icy pillar. 

From her new spot, she could see three darker forms inside, yet their details were unrecognizable. Ether it was too dark, or the ice was too thick. Yet what struck her as odd wasn’t that. No, it was that, next to the hole she’d emerge from, was one almost exactly identical, save for it’s smaller size and clear display of being melted away. Realizing that she may not be the only one out, Urbosa’s eyes darted about before settling on the doorway. 

In the distance, she swore she could see a yellow light, twinkling through…

Taking a few shaky steps away from the pedestal, Urbosa left the cavern and entered another room. 

This new room, longer but more narrow, seemed to be littered with rotting wood and ancient chests. Their old, dusty forms illuminated by the light ahead. Another odd sight was a path of footprints, leaving the ground only lightly dusted rather than completely covered. Urbosa checked the various chests, finding only one empty. Taking stock of the items inside, all of them were cloths of some sort. Her eyes flickered onto her own form, taking in that, apart from the under clothes she had on, she was relatively nude…

Yet the selection wasn’t quiet grand, ether…

For a moment, she wondered if she should have just settled on being like this. But then the thought that someone else was probably outside, probably wearing clothes as well, seemed to change her mind. Looking through the chests once more, her eyes fell on what appeared to be a pair of baggy pants, yet were only partnered with non baggy shirt. The pants seemed to be perfect, yet the shirt was far too big. Oh well, she’d fix it later. 

Settled with her clothes, Urbosa moved towards the light, and focused on her next task. 

Climbing what appeared to be a small cliff. If she’d been shorter, it might have been a bit of a challenge. But thanks to her stature and, thankfully, now steady legs; she managed to climb the rock side with ease. Now the light was blinding, it’s force taking up her view. Yet instead of scaring it, that only seemed to spur her onwards, into the unknown. 

Her walk turning into a run, Urbosa couldn’t help but smile as a fresh breeze hit her face. And before she knew it, she was sprinting. Yet she finally stopped once her path seemed to end, and gazed at the sight before her. 

All around her, for as far as she could see, was wilderness. It was beautiful, from the mountains towards the distance, to the bright blue sky above, to the peaceful forest below her cliff side. Another breeze blew by, stealing her breath away and tussling her long red hair. For a few moments, she simply stood there, awestruck at the sight before her.

Until her eyes caught sight of a small, red figure, off in the distance. It seemed to be standing by a small campfire, staring back at Urbosa in what could have been an equal form of surprise. For a few moments, neither seemed to move. And for a few moments, Urbosa wondered if it was even alive, it barely seemed to breathe. 

Urbosa waved, and felt a word she didn’t exactly remember bubble from her lungs. 

  
“ _ Sav'aaq! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well boy howdy I hope your ready for this.


End file.
